


I Shall Die with My Heart on the Trigger

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), DCU
Genre: Chas Chandler Whump, Day 4, Fear, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Human shield, Hurt Chas Chandler, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Poison, Poisoned Bullet, Poisoning, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, if anyone cares, specifically strychnine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: It was almost like it happened in slow-motion. John was staring down the barrel of a gun and there was a bullet headed straight for his heart. Before he could react, he was being shoved out of the way and then there was a scream. John turned and saw his friend lying on the ground.





	I Shall Die with My Heart on the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 4: Human Shield.

It was almost like it happened in slow-motion. John was staring down the barrel of a gun and there was a bullet headed straight for his heart. Before he could react, he was being shoved out of the way and then there was a scream. John turned and saw his friend lying on the ground and immediately turned back to the man holding the gun, furious. He made quick work of the man, making sure he left no evidence.

“Chas?” he said, kneeling down next to him.

When there was no answer, he pulled the larger man into a fireman’s carry and managed to get him into the taxi. He drove them to the millhouse and managed to pull him out of the car and get him back onto his shoulders.

Just after he stepped into the main room, Chas’ body started to spasm. John managed not to drop him, but was forced to set him on the floor instead of taking him to a bed. He sat next to him, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

“Hey, hey, Chas,” John said, pinning his shoulders to the ground. “Calm down, mate. You’re safe, just stay down.”

“What- I- I was shot- what- what’s this?” he managed, frightened by the spasms racking his body.

“Poison on the bullet. Can’t tell what and I don’t know if it’s deadly or not, and I figured I’d give you the choice on whether or not to try and wait it out or just have me make it quick,” John explained.

“Wait- I- Wait it out. Don’t want to waste a life if I don’t have to.”

“Alright, Chas,” John sighed, moving to grab the other man’s hand. He knew that it was Chas’ choice, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Chas screwed his eyes shut, groaning at the sensation of his leg muscles spasming. His back arched against his will and he hit his head on the floor. John moved behind him and pulled his head into his lap, preventing him from slamming his head into the floor again.

“God, what is this?” he whispered.

“I have no idea, I’m sorry,” John said, carding his fingers through Chas’ hair.

The spasming kept getting worse and pretty soon John could see tears shining in his friends' eyes and Chas was whimpering.

“John,” he ground out, screaming when the stomach muscles started to spasm. “John…”

“Right here,” he said, tightening his grip on Chas’ hand. “Right here, mate. I’ve gotcha.”

“Hurts, can’t breathe,” he gasped. “John, John- ‘m scared, hurts.”

“I know. I know, Chas."

John could see the pure terror in Chas’ eyes as his face muscles spasmed into a terrifying caricature of a smile. The terror was tinted with pain, his emotions clear as day to John despite him being unable to talk. He could see the spasms racking the man's entire body, could feel his fingers tightening and loosening around his hand.

He managed to flail his empty hand up towards John, who caught it before squeezing both of his hands, resting them on the man’s torso.

“I’m right here, I swear. ‘M not going anywhere, mate. Staying right here with ya, promise.”

Chas shouted as his back arched up against his will before collapsing back down, silent.

“Chas?” John said quietly, letting go of the other man’s limp hands.

He put his hand in front of Chas’ face to check if he was still breathing, which he wasn’t. He sighed, shaking his head.

“Shoulda just let me finish it quick, mate.”

He stayed there with him for nearly three hours before he saw Chas’ hand twitch. The man gasped, his eyes flying open.

“It’s okay, you’re safe,” John said, cupping his hands around Chas’ face. “I’ve gotcha, mate. You’re safe. We’re in the millhouse, you got shot, jumped in front of a bullet that was headed for me. It was poisoned.”

“Jesus,” Chas groaned, reaching up to take one of John’s hands.

“C’mon, just breathe. One death is more than enough for today,” John said squeezing his hand tightly. “You’re safe.”

Once Chas’ breathing evened out, John said, “You’re a bloody idiot, mate.”

“Yeah, well this dumbass has more than one life, unlike you, so…”

“Bloody hell, just… thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, the poison on the bullet was strychnine. If you’re curious about it, here’s the CDC’s fact page:  
https://emergency.cdc.gov/agent/strychnine/basics/facts.asp


End file.
